


Ruinious Ponderings

by MichiruCipher



Series: Love to Hate You [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's downfall, Bill's thoughts, F/M, One-Shot, Other, Triangle Bill Cipher, hints to some secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiruCipher/pseuds/MichiruCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in the Binding Circle, Bill thinks about how it got to this point. What's his next step and what exactly did happen when he went through the portal?</p>
<p>One-Shot that happened from Bill's POV from Stuck With You during Chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruinious Ponderings

**Author's Note:**

> Something I was typing on my phone during work hours so that's why it's so short guys. I am still working on the main story, but I thought you guys would like to read this little piece to that goes with it. Just a little something something from Bill's POV during Ch. 2. Also you might get a hint at to what the key might be to that second code if you guys pay attention. ^^ I'll still have it translated in the story when it's time, but for those who want to see what it is before then, feel free to figure it out. You should be able to figure it out easy though.
> 
> Now to go back to SWY. ^^

He should have seen this outcome long before it happen, but he didn’t. For once, the great all knowing Bill Cipher did not foresee this outcome to prevent it. Everything was going perfect for him up to this point. Time Baby was obviated for another 1000 years, longer if he had any say. His henchmanics were having the time of their lives with his amazing party, the Pines family were scrambling to find a way to defeat him, and the rest of the townspeople were either stone statues in his throne or hiding out in the wasteland of the town somewhere. He should had paid more attention to the Pines, especially to Pine Tree and Shooting Star once they had escape the bubble. Foolishly he let his pride blind his Sight. What could two kids do to him now? This wasn’t the Mindscape where they could imagine their weapons or him being in a weak and tired out body. Sixer was his prisoner and Fez was as useless as the hat he was named after. 

 

The demon watched as his chosen Zodiac members gathered in their places, two of them unable to move by themselves and were placed there by the other members. He knew that was to be their downfall, HIS downfall. Both Sixer and Pine Tree were fools not to realize the mistake with the banishing spell. You think with all their so called smarts they would have seen it. You can only expect so much from meatsacks when it comes to common sense. It was that stray thought that sent him into a fit of manic laughter that made everyone glare at him within the binding circle. He would have been more worried if it wasn’t for his contingency plan. The single deal he made all those years ago while waiting for the pieces to fall into place. Now it looked like he would have to call in that favor, but he knew nothing of where the girl came from. His Sight can’t see that far for some reason and Bill does not like that one bit. His powers are going to take a serious hit from this was his guess, and rarely were his guesses wrong. 

 

He kept his eye on Pine Tree as he sorted through the papers that held the banishment spell. The boy had held his interest for the longest time, he must admit. Even more so than Sixer, much more than that gullible fool. Sixer was fooled by a few words of praise, Pine Tree was smarter than to be fool by honeyed words. That didn’t stop him from being swayed by Sixer at first, but even then he saw the boy turn his back on the man when it hurt his sister. It’s such a shame there was no chance now of convincing the kid to join him, he would have oh so enjoyed seeing the kid FALL.

 

Once words were exchanged between the group the the spell started, Bill pretended to be pissed off. Well he was pissed that he was in this position, but he was at fault too, so he won’t blame the meatsacks too much, maybe. Just for ETERNITY. As the chanting began, the demon knew he would have to place his counter-chant so he wouldn’t be shatter to pieces when the ritual failed. Shame the spell would include the Pines family too, but oh well, it would just give him a chance to take revenge upon them once he gathers enough strength to seek them out.

 

**“YAWA SEOF YM DNA EM ECAPS DNA EMIT HGUORHT PIR A ETAERC, DIAPNU TBED A MIALC OT SREWOP TNEICNA EHT NOPU LLAC I S R E V L I S U R I H C I M !”**

 

He felt when the banishing spell failed and his took over with the vortex. The pull was strong, there was no fighting as he felt himself rise and got sucked into the swirling mass of colors that blinded him. He felt when the Pines family entered the portal only moments after him, he couldn’t help but gloat to Pine Tree before he tumbled out of the portal into a strange place. It was sudden as his entire being felt like it was being pulled apart. Why was this happening? He was a being of pure energy! What was this feeling of pain like he was going to die? There was something wrong with this world and it was going to kill him. It was wrong, Wrong, WRONG.

 

Then it clicked, no Mindscape. His being was in the physical world, but it couldn’t survive there. There was no Mindscape in this universe like in his own so the world was literally ripping him apart. In the few milliseconds it took him to realize this, he knew what he had to do. He felt the girl beneath him, his connection with her through the unpaid deal on each end. This was going to hurt both of them, but it was the only way for him to survive. Plus, she can’t fight it since he only stated her end as a favor. The biggest loophole of all for only the dumbest or most desperate meatsack to fall for. 

 

He flew down at her before any more damage could be done, his blue fire surrounding his entire being. This would be his downfall, his ruin. Not the fact he failed to stop the banishing from going wrong, not the fact he failed to see what world that this girl lived in, but what he was doing now. 

 

He is a demon, but with this… He didn’t even want to think what will happen. How will even the girl react? He might just break her, and he NEEDS her intact, as much as he hates it. He knows nothing about this world or how it works. He lost his Sight, his Knowledge, and now he was going to lose a bit of Himself.

 

It’s going to be a long time before he even admits what he does here today to her. A very long time, not until he has to. Bill feels the girl disappear into the void of her mind and let his soul fire spread out around her body. He laughs about one thing as the pain begins.

 

Won’t his little Mich be in for a surprise when she wakes up.


End file.
